


[trust me]

by incoherenttruth



Series: psych0's robin party [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherenttruth/pseuds/incoherenttruth
Summary: “Jon. Stop skulking and come here.”





	[trust me]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psych0tastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psych0tastic/gifts).



“Robin.” DIck is filled with an overwhelming terror, the crippling sort that threatens him with nausea, but even so, he doesn’t allow his body to shake, to give away any sort of fear or hesitation. Compartmentalises. He will panic later. He tries his best to grin, but it feels more like a macabre baring of teeth. “Trust me.”

  


Robin looks at him. Half of his domino mask has fallen away, leaving only that sure green gold gaze with a trust that shames him. “I do. You’ll never let me fall.”

  


They have done this a thousand times.

  


As Damian prepares to leap for Dick’s outstretched arms, the ground beneath Damian’s boots crumble. 

  


“Damian!”

  


It cannot end like this. Dick jumps after him, his heart in his throat, his only thought to catch Damian-

  


He cannot let Damian fall, he cannot lose him-

  


Not like this-

  


There is a sound, a crack across the sky, like thunder. A heavy weight slams into him, and he rolls to distribute his weight, only to come to a stop against a tree. He coughs and there’s an ache in his chest, warning him of bruised ribs.

  


“Dami! Dami,” He cries out, scrambling on all fours. It’s Jon that uncurls himself from him revealing Damian’s still figure. Dick checks him over, only for Damian to crack open those eyes to reveal a glimmer of green. 

  


“No need to fuss Richard, I’m fine.” Still, he leans against Dick where Dick has crushed him to his chest and Dick pressed a fervent kiss of relief against his forehead. 

  


“Let’s go home,” Dick murmurs.

  


* * *

  


He wakes up despite Damian’s best efforts at minimal movement. In Damian’s defense it was hard, given that Dick has wrapped himself around Damian like a particularly persistent octopus. 

  


Damian squeezes Dick’s hand once, and then settles his limbs around a convenient pillow. After Dick has been settled to his satisfaction, he opens his window.

  


“Jon. Stop skulking and come here.”

  


Illuminated by the moonlight, Jon comes out, looking much like a puppy left out in the rain. “Dami….”

  


“Come here you super dummy.” Damian leans forward, and gets tugged into Jon’s arms. 

  


“Just a few moments later and I would have-“

  


“Tt, you over react.” Despite his harsh words, Damian presses a hand against Jon’s back. He pauses. Closes his eyes. “Thank you, for saving Richard.”

  


Jon makes a pained sound, and clutches Damian tighter. Dick can sympathise. Letting Damian go made every muscle in Dick’s body rebel, when all he wanted is to curl around him tight and protect him from the world. 

  


“How can you- I did it for you. Dami, you must know that.”

  


Damian smooths Jon’s curls back, wearing an indulgent smile. “I know.” He presses his forehead to Jon’s, a hand still tangled in his hair. The smile turns small, and secret, illuminated by the moonlight. “I know.” 

  


Dick realises that he’s the intruder on this scene, but despite the tightness in his chest, is a form of relief. He knows Damian will never be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday my dearest~


End file.
